Lost Again
by MasterLunaDurin
Summary: So the charming little dwarf Kili is lost again, Thorin goes looking for him and learns a bit on the way. Oneshot (NO ROMANCE)


Disclaimer: I do not own, will not own and never have owned the Hobbit or any of these characters. If I did Tauriel wouldn't exist and Fili and Kili wouldn't die.

Thorin had to crouch in order to move through the tunnel his nephews had just gone through, uncomfortable he thought- and it would slow him down too, but he had to get in. It was astonishing to Thorin, of all the millions of hiding places why, WHY did they choose this one? He was sure- he thought, that he would never have come in here when _he_ was a dwarfling. It was cold, dark, damp and every sound you made echoed through it. To the tiny children it should have seemed like walking through the gates of hell- but clearly not, the two had simply disappeared in here without hesitation. Well, he doubted they _wanted_ to go to hell anyway. As he moved further through the mysterious tunnel he became worried, a king, even a prince should know his domain, unfortunately Thorin hadn't been keen to get to know a murky tunnel and had put it off- for too long it seemed, it almost appeared as if his sister's mischievous little angels would outline everything he _should_ have done to ensure their safety, but hadn't, before he could even get around to it. He guessed he would have to live with it until he found them. "FILI..." he called out, "KILI". His voice just echoed through the tunnel, the fluttering of wings echoed through the tunnel, "It's your uncle" he wanted to let them know- he didn't want them to think he was an evil necromancer or anything. Shortly after this he heard a small, timid response "Forin... Is it you?". He couldn't help but smile to himself, even at the age of eight he couldn't pronounce his name properly "yes Fili, where are you?" he heard the sound of shuffling feet as the little child ran to him and grabbed his leg- he couldn't get over how _small_ young dwarves were, it seemed so disproportionate despite the average height of adults.

Sometimes Fili couldn't understand his brother, he was so restless- and occasionally annoying, yet he could get him to do his bidding just by letting one tear roll down his chubby little cheek. He knew- most of the time- he would have a ball with his brother, they were like twins, five-year-a-part twins. Of course there was such a thing, he would ask Ori when he got out of this place. Right now, besides Kili, Thorin was the one person he needed, and wanted, to see. "I pwomise Forin, I didn't want to come in here" he sobbed against his uncle's thigh, he knew he would be angry "I knew it was bad, but Kee came in here, I needed to wescue him, Forin, pwease!" He could see his uncle thinking about his pleading, usually he didn't like begging- but he had told Fili once- while drunk- that he could never resist his puppy dog eyes. A scowl spread over his face "Why did he come in here Fee" Fili opened his mouth for a reply "Don't tell me it was Smaug again" Fili thought about this- he didn't really know, it probably was, after all- it always was. "I fink so" he said, tears welling up in his eyes. It was only when Thorin leant down to wipe away the tears that Fili realised that a broad smile had replaced his previous, grim expression.

Thorin let out a bellow of laughter, it was amusing, the seriousness that Fili expressed, but he knew that it _was_ slightly dangerous, Kili, a three year old dwarfling lost in a dark tunnel that even the highest ranking dwarf didn't know much about. He took care not to seem afraid as he hoisted the missing child's brother onto his back "We're going on an adventure" He bent down, only to realise the ceiling had risen and they had now come to a large mine, an abandoned mine. This was bad- very bad. "KILI!" Thorin took little care to hide the worry in his voice, "Fee stay here, don't, _don't_ move". "KILI" Thorin peered around as he lit his torch "KILI," he paused- remembering how he had found Fili "KILI, ITS ME, UNCLE" He looked around, mine carts still full- of silver and brass it seemed- hung in the air. "KILI, IT'S DANGEROUS" Thats when he heard something. It sounded like a hush, a whisper. He heard it now- "Shhhhhhhh, Forin he's wooking for you, Shhhhhhhh". He smiled, it was so much like Kili, he was amazed how honestly and sincerely he played this game- he didn't do it to upset his mother, or Thorin, he honestly thought a _Fire-Drake_ was living here, actually, it seemed like he thought Smaug was living _EVERYWHERE_. "Kee, we got him- he's gone, can you come here?"

It was odd, how had Forin, his _uncle_- that _old, old_ man- kill a dragon? He thought of how the battle would have played out. It didn't really work- _of course_, uncle would have had Fee with him- then all would have been good, he _had_ said 'we' after all- he scolded himself for not thinking of that earlier. He pictured it all- in Kili's mind Thorin was extremely fast and agile, dragon fire could _never _hurt him, but he needed a special sword to get Smaug- a very special one, like his, and Fee's. Forin would run towards the dragon- under the fire. Then Fee would throw him the special sword and Forin would stab him, _perfect_. Now, how to get back down. Kili had managed to climb up three rows of mine carts and was well above his two saviours- friends, he didn't need saving. He knew- if Forin could jump, so could he, he had seen it. Well not exactly, Fili had told him- but if Fili knew, he knew, and he assumed he had seen it. "Forin, I'm jumping down- you can catch me"

Ummmmm... He opened his mouth to protest when he saw a dwarfling sky rocketing towards him. He reached for the little child- he was too far off. Kili kept on falling though- faster and faster- he was a finger tips length away- Thorin reached out for his screaming nephew. He barely caught him. By the time he had caught Kili by the ankle and settled him in his arms, the child was bawling his eyes out. Thorin combed back his hair with his hands and cradled the three-year-old in his arms. He walked out of the tunnel with Kili in his left arm and holding Fili's hand with his right. When they finally got back out into the sunlight Kili was curled up in his arm, sleeping soundly and sucking his thumb. Fili ran out into the fields as soon as he saw his friend Borkil- throwing back a charming smile at his uncle. As Thorin looked down at the little child in his arms he knew Kili would always be this little, hilarious, cute, sleeping Kee in his heart- no matter how brave or rebellious he became- and he knew that he would be the Kee to someone else's heart too.


End file.
